FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit block diagram illustrating a current DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter 100 converts an input voltage VDD to an output voltage VOUT, and the DC-DC converter 100 includes a detection circuit 110 for detecting the output voltage VOUT, in which when the output voltage VOUT having a rapid load transient phenomenon is detected, a logic high level is outputted to a logic circuit 120. Subsequently, according to the logic high level, the logic circuit 120 forces to turn on a metal oxide semiconductor in an output stage 130 and passes through a buck circuit 140 to provide the required current for a load terminal.
The DC-DC converter 100 includes two loops, in which one of the loops is through a feedback circuit 150 while the other one loop is through the detection circuit 110. In the conventional driving method, due to the two loops being applied, the logic circuit 120 forces the output stage 130 to turn on according to the logic high level of the detection circuit 110. Such method affects the output of the feedback circuit 150 becoming less significant. Therefore, the overall method is crude and is also unable to maintain the integrity of the single loop of the feedback circuit 150. Hence, the conventional driving technique can still be improved.